love me hate me
by hikashima0018
Summary: Special A  01 "Hikari   Kei"  "Hikari·Kei"  光·彗  6 April 2008 At six years old, Hikari Hanazono was unbeaten at pro-wrestling until she was easily defeated by Kei Takishima. Since that day, she has vowed to defeat Kei, who proves to be remarkably talented


**Special A** (aka S.A) follows Hikari Hanazono, the main character, who has always been second to Kei Takishima. While Hikari considers Kei a rival and somewhat of a friend, Kei loves Hikari. Everyone knows this, but she is too dense to notice. Their wrestling loving fathers first introduced them to one another when they were 6 years old. Assuming that she was the best in wrestling, young Hikari challenged Kei to a wrestling match only to be thoroughly defeated by him. Ever since that fateful incident, Hikari swore to beat Kei in school grades, a sporting event - anything. To do this she has enrolled in the same school as Kei since elementary. Now she attends Hakusenkan, an ultra elite school, that costs her carpenter father a lot of money. Hikari and Kei are the top two students in the school, with Kei holding firmly to that number one position.

They have a festival and its so nice that day

And as the festival ended the schools sky is filled with fireworks

Hikari and takashima is talking

What does it say?

Hikari: Takishima! Hana to Yume has reached it's 900th issue! That's amazing, isn't it?

Kei: It is, Hikari. Speaking of the number "900"...I think I love you 900 times more each and every day...Did you know?

Hikari: ...Takishima...I'm the same. I think you're gross.

Kei: -I had that dream a total of 900 times.

Ryuu: I'm the same as you. I feel sorry for you...

It is late. I know and I'll explain later, but hey! It's an episode of SA that focuses on Hikari and Kei and it's good! Let's celebrate~!

I'm glad that this episode turned out well, because now we're headed for the anime-original ending full of dorama. And that's two things Gonzo and AIC haven't been good at with SA. Drama and anime-original.

My only regret was that I had to go out right after watching the episode so my full fangirl reaction isn't here. It kept getting postponed because things come up. Going back to school is hectic.

Also…the freakin' episode preview put a real damper on my excitement. Unnecessary drama as expected. I want more raburabu scenes for Hikari and Kei dammit.

—–

**Thoughts**

So, the pacing was actually good this episode. I thought that the episode would just be the date and that the whole, "Hikari being unable to call Kei by his first name" thing was a mistake in the description or something. But it's both. They put two chapters from the manga into one episode. Now if they'd been doing this all along, the series would have been better.

Sheesh, eveHaha~!

This episode started right off on a note that I liked. Blushing Hikari thinking about Kei. Screwing up because she was thinking about Kei. Yes. Things started off right how I wanted them time they do something right, it just makes me madder.

Oh sure Hikari. You couldn't possibly like Kei considering how flustered you've gotten. And Akira was clearly in denial when she told Hikari that Kei was being stupid, because she was the same way as Hikari when she was pretending not to like Tadashi.

Kei did it on purpose. He hurt his hand on purpose so he could see Hikari acting all stupid. Now if only Kei actullay liked Hikari acting OOC and this would be a perfect theory. Tch. At least I think he was pretending that he couldn't use his other hand…or it's just a big plothole because we all know Kei can do absolutely everything.

And here's Hikari's problem. She just never grew up. It dawned on me with this flashback combined with my recent defense of Ranka. Hikari's just been acting the same way since she was a child and she just…never changed or grew up. No one said, "Um…Hikari that's weird." (at least not before she got way too stubborn or in an acceptable way).

That said…I still wish anime-Hikari was more like manga-Hikari and not quite so dense.

When she wasn't messing up and going all froggy "kero kero" I thought Hikari was really cute trying to say Kei's name. I think this might actually be one storyline that turned out better in the anime because I liked how it connected into the second half.

I was reminded of a certain line from the Shugo Chara manga about how "a real pervert smiles when they're watching someone sleeping." and the automatic response, "I wasn't smiling." I almost expected a scene like that when I first read the manga, but I was glad that Maki Minami went for the more "heartwarming" route.

Ah, you just knew Kei was going to wake up when Hikari finally said his name. I don't know why but I've always gotten a, "mkjhlstf! Awww…" reaction to the whole calling each other by first names in anime. Even though I don't live in Japan and don't get the real significance of it in the same way…I just like it for some reason.

I really expected Hikari to get all mad at Kei for petting her on the head like that (expecting Gonzo and AIC to ruin a sweet scene), but I'm glad she didn't.

And god! Hikari looks like an entirely different person she's so cute. It's almost sickenignly cute. If she looked like this all the time I'd hate this anime. But after so many times of absolutely no reaction from her, I'm fine with seeing her look like a demure shoujo manga girl. Actually, it's more like, ABOUT TIME!

And bonus! Kei broke the atmosphere before the miracle wore off and Hikari got flustered, called Kei an idiot, and ran off. That's right Kei. You get to be in charge now and keep that girl on her toes.

Oh all the times that Hikari forgot about things, acted like normal, then suddenly realized what she was doing and stopped. Some people may find that annoying, the way Hikari was in denial of her feelings, but I loved it. So many times in this episode I went, "About time" because it all just meant Hikari wasn't being dense like usual.

I'm adding drink stand lady to the list of people I like for getting Hikari to stop being stupid. Sure, at this point it would have happened anyway, but now I have it happening before the end of the day.

…

For once I feel the same Hikari. If they actually acted like that as a couple, I'd hate this series. God, have you ever seen real couples like that? I have. I wanted to push them down a flight of stairs. But it's okay, once those two got over their "oh we're so in love stage" they realized they pretty much hated each other and broke up. Ha. (That might sound mean, but you have no idea how annoying they were…)

_This_ is the real look of realization people. It's a lot cuter, isn't it?

Oh~! It's been so long since I got to go, "Kyaaa!" for a couple I like. It's not fair, even though shipping is my life!

I had so many reactions to this episode that I think I've used more tags than ever before.

Ah!

Ah!

AHH! (She's actually going to say it, about one minute after figuring it out! Freakin' love you Hikari! No ridiculous, "Will he like me back?" from this girl)

…NO! *headdesk*

T_T I was actually wondering if this was going to happen in the anime since there's just the two episode left. I was thinking that Hikari would actually get her confession out. It's not fair! We only have two episodes left! Why don't I get to see Hikari and Kei as a couple!

Oh, I was pissed too. Scattered between me crying in frustration, I was punching the wall as well. After all of that build up! After so long of zero development!

Dammit Tadashi! I'm going to hate you for the rest of this series! It's all your fault! (misdirected rage, but it can't be helped since I've chosen not to blame Hikari anymore)

…And those bathroom girls too. I freakin' hate them too! I can hate them since they're just nameless characters! You stupid girls! What have you done!

This is what you've done! Hikari finally figured things out and then you stupid girls put the one idea in her head that could ruin things!

Oh dear, we're pretty much back to square one. With only two episodes left too. Oh my…we're in trouble. Well…at least Hikari knows how she feels now, right? That's…something.

Poor Kei. At least after this point he's the one who always gets to make Hikari all flustered (and even jealous at some point~!). Though you still have to feel bad for Kei knowing that it's even more time he has to go, thinking Hikari doesn't like him.

And boo. Random Anime-original drama that's completely unnecessary. Poo.

Well…I think the only thing that disappointed me in this episode was that we didn't get that fun little scene where Hikari's trying to make Kei dizzy in the teacups, he smiles, and she gets so flustered that she bends the wheel. I loved that scene.

Even Hikari's failed confession is okay with me. I really like how the confession happens in the manga and I really hope they incorporate that. More specifically for the manga fans (trying to keep it non spoiler-ish): I want Kei to confess first in a similar way that he did in the manga (though I'm sure the situation will be different).

My expecations for the rest of this series aren't very high. Mostly, I'm just hoping the anime won't screw it up so badly that the fans that started out watching the anime won't even want to check out the manga.

—–

**Preview**

The SA gets shut down, drama happens, everyone watches in frustration. This is mostly a guess, but given the track record for this anime, I say it's a safe guess.

I expect next week's episode to suck, but I'm hoping that episode 24 will get Hikari and Kei together. So even if it's all anime original, I'm likely to enjoy that episode no matter what. Episode 23 though? I doubt I'll even crack a smile.


End file.
